


Escape

by ViktuuriSakurai, Yaoisweeeetyaoi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Domestic Violence, Drug Addiction, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktuuriSakurai/pseuds/ViktuuriSakurai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoisweeeetyaoi/pseuds/Yaoisweeeetyaoi
Summary: I can't take this anymore.... I have to get away from it all.





	1. Chapter 1

Viktor… what happened to my Viktor… the one who used to smile at me from the side of the ring. The one who ran on ice to hug me after every skate.. the one who skated with me during our couples era…. What happened to him…

Now I’m faced with a monster… a being that isn’t the loving, supportive man I fell in love with… No, I’m faced with a drunk, an addict, and an abuser. Those ice blue eyes that once lovingly now stare at me with contempt, sometimes hatred…. Every now and then, I’ll see my Viktor trying to come through… but it’s immediately taken over by that monster. 

I’m not allowed to speak to my family, we've moved to Russia, what friends I do have, he hardly let’s me see… and I don’t want to trouble them with my problems, but I’m pretty sure they've caught onto it all. When Yuri sees me, his eyes seem to latch onto my wrists, my arms, and my neck, all of which I think I've covered over with make up. I get self conscious about it all, and try to move so he won't see.

When I come home, he's sitting in his chair, a bottle of vodka in his hand, and pills all over the table… those were only supposed to be to help the pain after he tore his ligaments in his leg. Now, now they are what he uses to… and I don’t know how to finish that statement….

“Where were you?” He asks, his tone low, his speech a little slurred. 

“I went to see Yurio,” I answer, taking off my shoes, “We were,”

I stop, hearing him get off the chair and walk over to me. I looked up and was met with a harsh slap to my face, the force, causing me to fall back into the door. Causing Makkachin to bark. I don't look up, only hold my hand out for him to stop, try to push myself up. 

“You were out with him… what did you do?”

“We just went skating is all,”

“Bullshit” he slaps me again. This time hitting me in the mouth. I closed my eyes tasting blood.

“Its true,” I speak calmly… I don’t want to enrage him even more, but I don’t want him to think he can continue to lay hands on me. “We just went to practice, and catch up, that’s all,” 

I look at him, seeing him trying to process each word I say, a flash of sorrow comes across his eyes, but than his rage hits harder, “Fucking slut,” he mumbles turning away from me, grabbing the bottle and drinking.

His daily insult….. when I am not home, or take longer to get back, I’m sleeping with someone…. I’m being a slut… I let the hurtful word sting, and walk away from it all, and go to the bedroom, laying on the bed. 

I hear him in the other room, mocking my voice, slamming the bottle, and hearing him open a new pill bottle… this night is bound to get worst before it gets better, I can tell.  
His heavy footsteps seem to echo in the hallway, it’s here, I weigh my options…. I could fight him, I have done it before, or I can just let him do what he wants, and hope to god there aren’t any bruises… I weigh my options as he stands at the door…. Do I even love him anymore?

The bottle of vodka crashes above the headboard, and I can feel the liquid and glass shards fall on me. I try to get up from the bed, only to feel him push me back down, his full weight on my skull. 

“You fucking slut!” I hear him about as his fist his my back, “You fucking belong to me!” He hits me again, causing me to scream out, “You think I’m going to let you leave with him!” He pulls my hair, so much so I could feel a few strands being ripped from the roots. “ANSWER ME!”

I cry, I cry because I can’t answer him…. I cry because I don’t want to answer him…. He blames me, he blames me for his injury that ended his career. Had I jumped the way he wanted, had I not had an extra pound.. had I not broken a sweat, he wouldn’t have slid, he wouldn’t have fallen, and he for damn sure wouldn't be beating me.

His assault goes on for a few more minutes, getting to the point where he turned me over and punched me in the face a few times. 

“Stop fighting me Yuri,” he demands as I hold my hands up to hide my face from the assault. “I said fucking stop!” He pins my arms above my head.

Those eyes declare this is far from over, as the smell of vodka lingered from his breath, and sweat. He lifted up from me, and undoes his belt. I know what's coming next, and I try to get up, push him away but I’m pushed back down and punched once more.

His hands are frantic, they always were when he worked on taking off my pants. He gets them half way off before tying them and squeezing in between my legs. I want this to end, I want him to see what he’s doing and stop this, but I feel him enter me roughly.

Each thrust is a million daggers, and i scream out, only to be silenced with a harsh kiss, one that ends with him biting my lip hard, drawing more blood.

“You’re mine Yuuri… why can’t you under stand that!” He thrusts again, “You’re always going to be mine!” 

I cry, that’s all I could do… my body was aching, my eyes almost swollen shut….

“I'm sorry,” I whispered among my cries.

I’m sorry Viktor, I’m sorry for all I have done… I’m sorry I ruined your career, I’m sorry I kept skating, I’m sorry you hate me so much, I’m sorry….

And it all ended with him grabbing my hands, holding them tightly, and crying to me his love until he passed out…. In the morning he won’t remember a thing… but maybe in the morning, he won’t remember his husband either. 

I wait until he's off me, and slide over on the bed slowly, making sure to not wake him up… only to feel his heavy arm grab around my waist.

I slowly move, so that his hand no longer is on me, and I get up from the bed, grabbing my clothes. 

There's one more thing I’m sorry for, my sweet Viktor….. I’m sorry I won’t stay…


	2. Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going home, I just don't know how to....

I knock on Yuri’s door gently, not wanting to wake the whole neighborhood… I kept my head down as I heard the locks come undone, and felt warmth flood over me as he opened the door.

“Yuri,” he gave a yawn as he looks at me, “What are you doing…..here,” 

He stops talking, and immediately drags me inside taking me to sit in the living room. I could feel his eyes on me, which made me shake a bit… I usually never let him see this, I tried to cover it up as best as I could, but right now, he’s seeing unfiltered me, and it frightens me.

 

My left eye is swollen shut, my lip is cut, and still bleeding a bit… I shouldn’t have come here, but, this was the only place I knew I could go to.

 

“I’m sorry, to barge in late like this,” I whispered keeping my eyes on the floor, “Its just, you’re the only person I know here, and the only place I can stay until I get a flight home,”

“Its okay, it wasn’t like I was asleep yet,” he sits next to me, and I see his eyes looking me over, “How long?” he asked, “How long have you been hiding this?”

 

How long had it been, I can’t even think to the first time he hit me… but it all started after the couples competition.

“After he was hurt…” I answer in a whisper, “It was my fault though…” His words come out of my mouth. 

“How is that your fault, injuries happen Yuri,”

“If I had not eaten that week… I shouldn’t have gone out for pizza with you, I needed to stick to his diet,” I drabble on.

“Don’t do that Yuri, it’s not your fault,” He takes my hand, “Why don’t you, you get some sleep, I’ll try and find you a flight, okay" I could only nod as I finally let my eyes look up at him, as he comes back with a bag of frozen peas and a cup of tea, “Put this over your eye, and drink up okay, don’t worry, I’m not going to tell him you’re here,” 

I did as he said and leaned back on the couch, closing my eyes listening to him type away on his computer. It was almost hypnotic because I soon felt my body go limp, and sleep finally take me. 

I hear those keys going, and a phone ring… I hear Russian being spoken, and I see Viktor holding his head, the veins in his hand becoming visible as he clenched his fists. 

“Da….. but…”

I come closer to him, sitting beside him… His eyes are full of hurt, but I can’t place from what… I look down at the cast on his leg, and start to connect it… it had to have been his doctor, and from his tone, it wasn't good news. 

He hangs up the phone, and looks over to me, “Yuri, can you get my medicine?” 

I nod getting up to grab it, he’s been in pain so much since the surgery… they said he had torn three ligaments in his hamstring, broke his fibula, and tore his ACL. They repaired most of it, and said he could return to skating, not competing, but he could still teach and coach, in about six months time… that is if he did the physical therapy, along with exercise… that was a month ago, and he hasn’t left the house. 

“Viktor, you should make an appointment with the therapist, you should start working those muscles"

“Maybe had you exercised, this wouldn’t have happened,” he frowns taking the pain killers, “Had you eaten What I said, instead of having pizza with Yuri, this wouldn’t have been an issue at all!” he gets up slapping me, “You don’t listen!” he hits me again, “YURI!!” 

 

My eyes open, below my waist is sore, I look around wildly and I realize I’m at Yuri's house… I guess I had fallen asleep, because I’m laying on the couch, covered in a blanket. I sit up in the couch and yawn, causing me to wince a little bit. I look on the table to see my phone lighting up, and Viktor’s phone number and picture flash. I pick it up hitting the ignore button exhaling slowly, wondering what my punishment will be. That’s when I hear Yuri walk into the room.

“He's been calling all night,” he says sitting next to me, “I got you a flight to Japan today at noon, I’m going to come with you okay?”

 

“You… You didn’t have to Yuri.” I stare at him, “I,”

 

“No, I did, it’s obvious you weren’t going to do it yourself, and I want to make sure you’re settled at home well,” 

 

He knows me too well… Yes I left, but I didn’t really think of anything more after that. “I’ll pay you back Yuri,”

 

“I didn’t do this to receive payback okay,” He pats my shoulder, “You need to get away from him, you need to be home, and you need to be Yuri again, “

 

I need to be me again? Who am I? I rub my head trying to understand it… I worshipped him, I wanted to be like him… Who did he think I was… I looked back at my phone to see it light up and his name come up.

I saw it as I walked into the house, “Viktor, I’m home!” I call out, he limps in from the kitchen, his eyes dulled in a way l, I assumed it was from the medicine, but I could see a glass in his hands. 

 

“Where the hell were you,” He asks me as he comes closer. 

 

“I was at the rink, I told you I was,” I answered putting my skates down, “I asked if you wanted to go,”

“Why the hell would I want to go somewhere I can’t even participate?” He shouts, throwing the glass to the floor, “You love doing that huh? Rubbing it in my face,”

“Viktor, you know that’s not true,” I interject, “The doctor said you should try and exercise,” 

“Your fat ass should have done that!” he starts in on me again, “I told you what I wanted, and you just decided to disobey me!” 

I sigh, and look away smelling the alcohol on his breath, “Viktor,” I whisper, “Viktor I’m sorry,”

“Damn right you are!” he yells at me, and pushes me down to the couch.

I take in a deep breath, looking at my phone, watching as the light dimmed, It wasn’t just the Injury…. I’m starting to see that now… he’s controlled me for a while… what I eat, what I wear, who I speak to, even where I live… it’s always been there, but I never noticed it…

“Yuri, are you hungry?” He asks me, “I have some pizza left over from last night?”

"Um, no… no I’m fine, thank,” I see my phone light up, a number I don't know comes up. Without thinking I answer it.   
I hear deep heavy breaths, and someone clear their throat. I should just hang up up, but I can't.

“Where are you?” He asks, “I need you home, I need help with something…. Do you hear me Yuri, I need you, okay?”

I sit quietly, my heart pounding into my ears, I need to be with him.. he needs me… right? 

“Are you coming home any time soon,”

Home…. Home? 

“No… Viktor…” I whisper as I hang up the phone.   
I exhaled a quivering breath, feeling my hands shake. I am scared now… Yuri doesn’t stand a chance against him. What the hell am I doing here?!

I hold my chest tightly feeling like my lungs are in a vise. I should go back, I need to go back! He is going to hurt him! I can see it. 

Warm hands wrap around my neck, my vision starts to darken, as I look up at him. I was late to practice today, I was late because I was talking to my mother. He says that isn't an excuse, he gave me a time, and I have to honor it.

“You asked me to be your coach Yuri, now either you obey my instructions, or, I can pack up and leave… Do you understand?” His voice is low, and harsh.. I only nod feeling those soft hand pull away and air return to my lungs. “Good, now, I want you to get dressed and be on the ice before Yurio comes,” his soft hand happy smile returns to his lips as he turns to walk out of the locker room.

“Yuri, Yuri breathe,” Yuri speaks loudly, tearing me from my thoughts, “Slowly okay,” He holds up a cup of water, “Drink when you’re ready.”

I hold the cup and drink from it feeling my heart slow down, what happened… wasn’t he here? I hold around my neck, it felt so real. 

I see as Yuri grabs my phone, turning it off, “If you want to call your family, you can use my phone okay?” 

“that… That would be best,” I whisper, “I’m sorry Yuri… I shouldn’t have, I didn’t want for you, or anyone… to know about this.” 

“That’s what I have a problem with Yuri… why couldn’t you tell us, I can only speculate so much, but without you speaking out, there’s not much I can do to help,” he sighed, “we're friends right?” He asked, “Yes it didn’t start like that, but we're friends now, why didn’t you trust me with this?”

“I didn’t want…. Him to hurt you too…” I answer, “I thought I could handle the insults, the occasional slaps… but,” I look away, “They got worst,” 

“How long? Since he was hurt?” 

“be….before then…”

He frowns a bit, but his face softens, “Lets get ready to go okay,” he pats my shoulder and gets up walking out the room.

“Lets go,” Yuri waits at the door, looking at me.

I look at the mirror, trying to make sure my tie is on straight, I hear him come behind me, and his hands touch my shoulders,

“Yuri, you look fine,” He holds me under my chin, making me look at his eyes through the reflection. “You are an extension of me, Say what I told you, and you'll do fine he kisses my cheek gently, “Don’t mess up Yuri…” he whispers in my ear, “Do not make me look bad “ he moves his hand away, pulling my collar up a little more to hide the bruises, and walks off.

I take in a slow breath taking another drink of water as I got up from the couch and walked To the door to see a taxi out there, the man came out and began to speak, though I didn’t understand most of what he said. 

“Yuri Plisetsky?” he asks looking at me, I shake my head and tell him one minute as I go inside.

I hear tires screech and I turn to see him get out the car, “I thought I said to come home, “ Viktor growls at me. 

“I… I….”

“Hey, back off Viktor,” Yuri came up coming in between us, “Go home okay, I’m spending time with him.

“Yurio, this doesn’t concern you, now come on Yuri, you’re supposed to help me, “

I keep my eyes on his, it seems like he's standing right here, that its my Viktor standing here asking me for help. Those eyes, the ones I fell for, they are calling out to me…. But, I know, I know that it’s not him… the monster will come forward and strike me the moment I get in that car. 

“I’ll be home soon Viktor,” I speak up, “I, I need to finish something with Yuri, and I'll come home,” 

He flashes in anger, but I know he knows he won’t act on it, not with a witness standing right there. He gives a nod, “be home no later than noon, please he gets back into the car and drives off, leaving skid marks on the street.

“You’re not going back there,” Yuri looks at me, our flight leaves soon, so let’s go,” he grabs my hand, taking me to the taxi. 

I won’t be coming home… I’ve lied, I’ve lied to a man I love…. A man who drove me to the peak of my career, who inspired me…. Who beat me, who hurt me…. I’m leaving the man I loved…. That alone, scares me….


	3. Painful memories

I tried to leave him once…. It was about a year ago, he had gone off the deep end one night, so I left. I went to a small hotel and planned on taking the first flight home when I heard a knock at the door. I assumed it was housekeeping and opened the door only to see him standing there. His demeanor was, off, worst than what it was when I left. 

He didn’t say anything as a woman walked by the door, instead, he came closer, and let the door close behind him. I backed away looking for any escape route I could take to get to the door, or at the very least lock myself in the bathroom. 

I tried to move away from him, go to his left, but I was met with a fist to my stomach, followed by a hard slap to my face, making me fall over into the the little desk that stood next to the tv. 

“You think for a second you can leave? Use MY MONEY! To leave!” he took off his coat coming over to me lifting me to face him, “Yuuri, answer me,”

“I’m sorry…” I whispered, attempting not to cry, “I… I.. Just,”

He slapped me again, throwing me on the bed. I was curled up on the bed trying to think.. how would I get out of this… how would I escape him… I got up from the bed slowly only to have him push me back down. 

“You like doing this…. Don’t you?” He asked me, making me look at him, “You like upsetting me? You like when I have to discipline you, don’t you?” He reaches below his waist, and I hear his belt jingle as he undid it. “Fine, if that’s what you want,”

He got up from me, taking his belt, slamming it first on my legs, then on my thighs. When I moved he hit my arms, but not my hands or face…. We had a press conference…. 

I assumed he got tired because the hits stopped, and I could hear him move around the room, grabbing my things, and throwing them back in my duffle bag. 

“Get up, we're going home…” he spoke coldly, 

“Yuuri…. Wake up…” 

I open my eyes to see the plane had landed. I rub my eyes and yawn, trying to sit up in my seat.

“When did we?”

“A little bit ago,” Yuri says as he stretches, “You okay? You were flinching a lot,”

“Yeah, it was only a dream,” I lean back into the seat closing my eyes.

We got our things, and headed to catch a cab. While we waited, I turned on my phone to see many missed calls, voice mails, and texts… 9 hours and no word, yeah, he would figure I wasn’t coming back…. But I am far enough now that I don’t care about his threats, because I won’t feel the consequences that followed them. I decide to listen to them, one after another, Viktor being sweet, concerned… 

“Where are you Yuri? I haven’t heard from you,”

To the last message, 

“You better fucking hope I find you soon"

I tremble, only imagining what he’s doing now… my body goes cold thinking of what he’s done to Yuri's home…. This was a mistake… panic sets in and I tear up, I need to get back, I need to go back to him..

It isn’t until Yuri grabs my shoulders, and stands me straight that I realize I am not breathing, and tears are falling down my face freely. 

“Yuuri, breathe okay,” He says to me, but it’s nearly muted, I try and take a deep breath in, and try to calm my nerves, “Slowly in…”

I nod, breathing in deep, and slowly exhaling. I look around, realizing I was in Japan once again, this is supposed to be my home…. He isn’t here, He can’t hurt me….

I finally calm myself, and stand on my own, giving Yuri a small nod, “I’m okay…” I finally speak, “I’m okay, I promise,” I grab my bags and go to the awaiting cab.

We take the train to my home ands with each mile I get further from Tokyo, my body seems to become at ease and I can breathe much easier. I Look at the snow peaks, and finally realize I am free…

“So I’m going to stay till Wednesday after that I really got to get back, okay,”

“Yuri, you’ve done more than enough, thank you so much..” I look at him.

“Are you going to tell your family?” He asks me, “I really think they should know,”

I thought about it, I’ve often thought about calling them and telling them, but tell them what… the whirlwind romance was all do to fear? That my love of him faded as we did our first tour? They didn't need to know about the beatings, or rape…. 

“I'll just tell them we're taking a break…” I say looking out the window, “Eventually,”

I hear Yuri sigh as he crosses his arms, “Or tell them immediately “

I shake my head, “Not yet…. Soon, “ 

We got into the station and hot a cab, I mostly stared outside the window, looking at all the places I had once used as my stomping ground, it seemed to be foreign to me. 

My eyes fell on the skating rink and I slowly exhaled. 

“You wanted me to be your coach~” Viktor whispers in my ear, “Then you'll have to do what I say when I say…”

I exhale slowly, looking at my hands, I agreed to that… I agreed to let me control me…. I thought it was coming from a pure place. He wanted to help someone who could use the confidence… And maybe, maybe that’s what he was there to do… but, how was that helping…

The cab stops, and I’m greeted with my mother standing at the entrance, a giant warming smile across her face as she opens the door hugging me tightly, 

“You’re home!” she cheers, “Its been so long I didn’t believe when Yuri called me,” She looks at me, “Why haven’t you stayed on contact? It’s been a year,”

“I’m sorry mom, it’s just…… with, with his injury, I’ve been busy with his appointments and what not, I’m so sorry I haven’t called,” I bow.

I manage to look over to Yuri, who is giving me an annoyed look, but, I can tell he’s going to support my silence for now. 

“Come get your things, I have rooms for you both,” She smiled, “I’m a little surprised Viktor isn’t here,” she spoke looking back at the two. 

“Um, yeah… about that… mom…”

“Taking a separate vacation? I understand haha, your father and I have done that a few times, it keeps the marriage fresh,”

“yeah, something like that,” I answer following her to our rooms. 

I look at the room, it was the one mom had set Viktor in his first time here… I shook my head putting my things down. “Thank you mom…. I’m going to take a nap, I’ll be down to see everyone soon okay?”

“okay,” she kisses my cheek smiling. “I’m so happy you are here,” She pulls away, “Come on Yuri, I have a special room for you.”  
I hear them leave as I close the door, letting out a slow exhale, looking at the room… 

My hands are tied above my head by Viktor’s belt… my mouth is stuffed with my boxers and his hand is covering them. I struggle, and squirm, trying to kick him away from me, but he finally turns me onto my stomach and pins his legs over mine.

“I warned you Yuuri….” He whispers harshly into my ear, “You do what I tell you, and instead, you chose to ignore me… accept the punishment for that,” He smacked my thigh. 

Panic ran rapid in my veins as I feel him spread my cheeks apart. My heart stops as I feel something hard press against my hole. 

I scream, only to feel his hand cover my mouth, “Shut up,” he growls pushing in.

We hear a soft knock on the door, this was my chance,

“Viktor, do you need any fresh towels?” my sister calls out, 

“Oh no, I’m very great, thank you so much for your concern,” he smiles leaning in close to me, “Tell her you’re attending to me just fine,” he whispers pushing himself into me, removing my boxers. 

“I….” I try and catch my breath, and hide that I’m in pain, “I’m….”

“Yuuri, is that you?” 

“Tell her!” he pulls my hair, 

“I’m taking care of him…” I hide my face in the pillows letting out a cry, 

“Oh, okay, Don’t disturb him for long okay,” 

We wait in silence as she walks away. Viktor took this time to pull completely out, but instantly plunged back into me covering my mouth as I finally gained my voice to scream. 

“I thought I said shut up!” He smacks my cheek with his other hand, “Accept your punishment, or I swear I’ll make it worst!” 

My eyes open… I see carpet…. I sit up a bit, looking at the mess on the floor…. I fainted…. I can tell because my heart is still racing, and all that I had in my hands were scattered on the floor…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If they didn't show is italics I'm so sorry, I tried to get it to do that.. but in a way I wanted it to be presented as him experiencing all this in the current time   
> Thank you all for the feedback I do appreciate constructive help
> 
> -Yaoisweeetyaoi


End file.
